


Fateful Night

by DrowningDevil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, I Don't Even Know, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, lots of blood, platonic!Chenhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDevil/pseuds/DrowningDevil
Summary: This was not what the best friends were asking for when it was announced that they're going to have the apartment for themselves for a week.'start 180114'fin /'crossposted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

"Bye Kun-hyung!"

"Have a nice trip Yuta-hyung!", shouted the two high school students perched on the couch simultaneously as the other half of their living agreement made their way outside for a well-deserved trip to Japan after their first year of university.

The two had planned to visit Yutas parents and from there to just randomly visit cities and places they think are interesting enough.

 

The door clicked close behind them and, as soon as the two high schoolers were sure the uni students were out of the driveway, the two started cheering and bouncing on the couch.

"Chenle!! Let's drive around again like we used to!!", Donghyuck proposed to his platinum-blonde friend.

Chenle stopped bouncing and frowned at Donghyuck, whose big round eyes peered through his strawberry blonde bangs.

Sure, it was always fun driving around with Donghyuck; especially the adrenaline of doing something illegal as they were both underage and weren't yet allowed to drive.

Donghyuck somehow still managed to learn to drive and, when Yuta wasn't at home overnight, they always took his car and drove around the abandoned factory site near their neighborhood.

Lately, Kun had caught them coming back one night, thus setting an end to their hobby.

Chenle was brought back from his thinking by a whining Donghyuck still waiting for an answer.

"Come on, Lele! They're both not at home for an entire week! There's no better chance than that!"

Chenle sighed at his puppy eyes, because Donghyuck was everything but the sweet child everyone made him to be but still managed to look undeniably cute.

"Okay, but only after dinner and not longer than until midnight", he resigned or he would have to deal with a pouty 17-year-old all week-long.

Sometimes he wonders who the older one of them really is.

"Yaaaay!! I love you Lele! Come on let's go grocery shopping", and without missing a beat Donghyuck gave Chenle a kiss on the cheek and bounded down the hallway to grab his shoes and wallet.

Chenle just sighed, again, following the energetic bundle down the street; this week was going to be one hell of a ride.

 

It was three days after the departure of the uni students that Donghyuck got bored again.

His days consisted of eating whatever he wanted, - occasionally interrupted by Chenle cooking healthy food because "You're not going to die by too much junk food under my watch" - sobbing at his favorite Dramas on TV and laughing his ass off at dumb people in variety shows.

Chenle joined him for most of the activities, only interrupting them for cleaning and making food; he really is the only functioning human being in this apartment.

"Leleeeee, I'm bored", Donghyuck shouted from his place on the couch he hasn't really left for the past days.

"Well then do something different from sitting on that couch and watching TV, dumbass", Chenle shouted from their shared room where he was reading a book in peace.

He still closed it and got ready to stand up because bored Donghyuck meant clingy Donghyuck and sure enough there was a bundle of blankets huddling to his bed a few seconds later.

Donghyuck let himself fall on his best friend, successfully trapping him under the blankets before he could escape.

"God, Hyuck, get down. You're too heavy", Chenle groaned and pushed at the blankets to be able to breathe.

"I'm not heavy, you're just too skinny", Donghyuck huffed but still rolled to lie down next to his best friend.

The two boys glared at each other until they broke down in laughter and Chenle started to make his way under the blankets.

"Let's take a nap, and then we can fight your boredom.", the blonde decided with a yawn and cuddled his way into Donghyucks chest.

Donghyuck only nodded and buried his nose in platinum hair breathing in the scent of their shared strawberry shampoo.

 

The two have been inseparable since elementary school, never used honorifics around each other and due to Donghyucks love for skinship Chenle got used to cuddling on afternoons and all the kisses Donghyuck threw around as if they were nothing.

He's already sorry for his future boyfriend because he certainly had to deal with a lot of jealousy thanks to these habits - and yes, Donghyuck was as gay as someone could get but it never bothered Chenle, just making him worried of finding the right person for the big puppy currently sharing his bed.

 

Something stirred next to Chenle, awakening him from his slumber, and he carefully opened his eyes getting adjusted to the surrounding darkness.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and was promptly awake, dropping his head back into a warm neck and groaning.

"Donghyuck wake up, it's already time for dinner", he mumbled against skin and jabbing his fingers into Donghyucks stomach to get him to wake up.

"Stop it Chenle I'm awake", Donghyuck complained and pushed the limbs sprawled across him away, making Chenle almost fall off the single bed before stretching and sitting up with closed eyes.

The blonde moved to stand up ruffling his bed hair and frowning at his friend.

"We napped too long. We don't have anything to eat and the store already closed like an hour ago Donghyuck."

Chenle was already walking in the direction of their kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat, but promptly being disappointed by their excuse of a refrigerator.

Donghyuck slouched against the counter and stared at his best friend, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Any idea on what we're gonna survive today? And I'm not walking to the store in the next neighborhood. I'd rather starve than go there Hyuck and you know why", Chenle cut the strawberry blonde off before he could open his mouth.

Donghyuck pouted before finally having an idea and throwing a smile at his best friend.

"Let's get take-out and eat it at the factory site! It's boring, staying at home all day."

As if the decision was final Donghyuck went in search for the car keys he left in his room after their last drive and changed into a fresh shirt, leaving Chenle dumbfounded in the kitchen.

"You mean they're gonna just let two minors through the drive-thru without questioning why they're driving in the middle of the night!?"

Chenle screeched after his best friend but soon found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Yutas beat-up old pick-up.

 

"I can't believe this worked", he muttered at the several take-out boxes in his lap as Donghyuck steered the car into the entrance of the factory site.

"You may look like a twelve-year-old Lele but I don't. Help me find a good spot, so we can finally eat something."

"Well at least I don't act like a twelve-year-old", the platinum-blonde continued under his breath before pointing in the direction of a small hill surrounded by containers.

"What about up there? We can hop in the back of the truck and won't be seen from the street."

"Good choice, I'll get the blankets from the backseat."

 

It was way past midnight as the two friends finally started packing up, when they heard a clattering sound from one of the containers.

Both of them froze with wide eyes and looked at each other before listening closely again.

After hearing a groan, that sounded strangely human, they scrambled behind the opposite side of the truck and breathed heavily.

"Shit, what was that", Donghyuck whispered and tried to catch a glimpse from under the truck.

"The fuck do I know Donghyuck let's get out of here", Chenle shot back and slowly opened the door to the passenger seat from his crouched position.

After both of them got in, hoping whatever was out there didn't hear the rumbling start of the engine, Donghyuck slowly steered the vehicle down the hill, careful to not attract any unwanted attention.

Chenle constantly checked the surroundings, until a crouched boy behind one of the containers they just passed caught his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy tried to hide himself upon eye-contact but clearly had trouble moving as pain crossed his face. 

"Jisoos Christ stop the car Donghyuck. STOP", Chenle hissed and Donghyuck hit the break, coming to a stop. 

"What is it Chenle!? We can't have a piss break now", but Donghyucks question got ignored as Chenle kept staring outside the back window of the car.

  


The boy was still trying to hide and managed to crawl behind the container. 

"Chenle!!", Donghyuck slapped his shoulder before trying to see what his best friend apparently was seeing. 

"There's a boy out there. He's injured Hyuckie, we have to get him to the hospital", Chenle explained; his mother instinct - that developed while living with three idiots - surfacing. 

"What happened to 'We can't let others see us we're minors' Lele", Donghyuck mocked Chenles voice. 

He didn't get a reaction from the boy, indicating that he was truly worried about some random stranger who probably just tripped and wasn't even heavily injured. 

Donghyuck turned the engine off and unbuckled his belt, because even when worried, Chenle would never go somewhere alone in the dark and it also didn't sit well with Donghyuck, letting Chenle search for someone alone in this damned factory site. 

"Then we're gonna see at least if he's okay and bring him home Donghyuck, we can't let him freeze to death", Chenle said before slowly leading the way to the container he last saw the boy.

  


Chenle blindly grabbed at Donghyucks hand as he still was scared in the dark, and the quiet of the night wasn't helping his case. 

They soon came to the end of the container and Chenle glanced around the corner. 

His breath caught in his throat and he was ready to scream before a hand clasped over his mouth, muffling it. 

"Chenle chill or people are gonna hear us." 

Donghyuck glared at his best friend before walking around the corner and looking at what made him shake like he currently is while clinging to Donghyucks arm. 

Sure enough, he wasn't kidding when he said there was an injured boy. 

The boy in question looked at them with only one eye, the other being closed under a stream of blood coming from his forehead, soaking blonde bangs in a deep red. 

He couldn't be much older than both of them but was still intimidating with all the cuts scattered across his body and the glare he shot them. 

"Holy shit we have to help him Hyuckie, do something!", Chenle panicked and shook Donghyucks arm as if it would help the situation. 

Donghyuck kept his calm - if only because Chenle was panicking enough for both of them - and slowly crouched in front of the boy who recoiled at the motion. 

"Hey, come on, we only want to help you. I'm Donghyuck, that's Chenle. We're gonna get you out of here." 

He reached a hand out to the boy, who looked at it with doubt. 

The boy glanced between the two, noticing the one introduced as Chenle almost starting to cry by how wet the corners of his eyes were. 

He concluded they weren't a threat to him, not only by their behavior but also their more than soft looks. 

After a few seconds he finally took the outstretched hand and let himself be helped up to stand, letting out a loud groan at the pain in his abdomen and stumbling against the container. 

"Chenle stop shaking and help me get him to the car", Donghyuck ordered and Chenle started functioning on auto-pilot.

  


The walk to the car was slow as the boy seemed to be injured literally everywhere and Chenle thus was too scared of touching him most of the time. 

At the car, the blonde, whose name the two friends still didn't know, was close to passing out before Donghyuck shoved both the boy and Chenle in the backseats of the truck. 

"Keep him awake, it's bad if he loses consciousness."

Chenle rearranged the boys head on his lap and kept telling him to keep his eyes open while trying to keep his own tears in. 

He was never good with such situations and was glad Donghyuck was there with him. 

As soon as Donghyuck drove them out of the factory site and onto the streets Chenle couldn't hold himself anymore as he saw a new injury on the boys left arm holding his chest. 

"Donghyuck please, we have to get him to the hospital, please!!", he cried through tears that finally started to fall. 

A harmonious "No!" came from both Donghyuck and the boy as Chenle kept panicking. 

After what felt like hours for Chenle but just had to be a few minutes, the door of his side was opened by Donghyuck who started dragging the injured boy with him into their apartment, Chenle following suit.

  


 

  


Finally inside, Donghyuck ordered Chenle to get the first-aid-kit in the bathroom and placed the boy in a sitting position on the couch. 

Chenle brought the requested item with shaking hands, before getting more orders from the strawberry blonde and helping him treat the wounds. 

After they had treated the visible wounds and Chenle was calmed down with a hot chocolate in hand, Donghyuck started pacing the room before stopping in front of the stranger again. 

"Who are you and what happened to you?", he demanded with a cold voice. 

The ridiculousness of the situation just got to him after trying to keep everything under control before. 

"My name is Jisung and I was...", Jisung cut himself off as he tried to move himself to a more comfortable position but ended up coiling over in pain.

"Donghyuck, we've got to call an ambulance, we're not experienced enough to treat these wounds", Chenle was back in the living room again, whining and looking in concern at Jisung. 

This situation was too much for his young heart and he honestly just wanted to get into bed and hope this was all a dream. 

"No, no hospital please", Jisung managed to grit out between pained groans. 

"Donghyuck what are we supposed to do?!"

Chenle started panicking again but Donghyuck grabbed his shoulders to calm him down immediately. 

"Chenle stop panicking. Just.... just call... call Ten!!", the idea hit him like a stroke of lightning, "He's a med student, isn't he? He's got to know what to do." 

Donghyuck shooed Chenle back to their room, where the platinum blonde immediately called Ten with shaking hands. 

It took a few tries - granted it was 2am in the morning - before a sleep induced voice answered. 

"Chenle? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

Chenle could hear that Ten was grumpy, being awakened from his sleep, but after hearing the adults voice he immediately started rambling into his speaker. 

"Hold on, hold on, CHENLE!", Ten interrupted the teenager, "Slow and steady breathing, Chenle, slow and steady." 

After being certain the Chinese on the other side has calmed down Ten tried asking again. 

"What's wrong Chenle?" 

Chenle took a deep breath before trying to explain the situation. 

"Ten, you need to come over. He's heavily injured and we don't know what to do. Please Ten, you're the only one we could think of!" 

"Who's injured?", asked Ten confused, despite already getting dressed and ready to leave his own apartment. 

He's never heard Chenle this panicked before and his friends Yuta and Kun have always described their roommate as a calm and composed person. 

"Jisung is injured. Please Ten, hurry!" 

Ten was certain he wouldn't get any better information out of the Chinese and told him he would be there as fast as he can before he hung up and made his way to his car. 


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the teenagers' apartment the door flew open after only one knock and Ten was smothered by a platinum-blonde flop of hair while simultaneously being dragged into the living room by Donghyuck.

Untangling himself from Chenle Ten scanned the room for the supposedly injured boy, Jisung, and he cursed as he found him sitting on the couch. 

"Kids, what did you do?! To believe I encouraged those idiots to leave you alone at home to go on their trip and not worry about you." 

Neither of them have ever seen an angry Ten, so both kept quiet while the med student started questioning Jisung where and how much it hurt.

Donghyuck then decided to bring the trembling Chenle to bed before coming back to see Ten currently working on an awful bruise at the boys' abdomen.

"So as Jisung here told me", he vaguely pointed at Jisung who had his eyes closed and nose scrunched up in pain, "you two found him at the factory site a few streets from here and took him to your apartment. By car. Care to explain Hyuck, because last time I checked you're still 17." 

Donghyuck had the audacity to smile sheepishly before actually answering the elders questions. 

"Maybe I learned to drive by myself and borrowed Yutas pick-up for a drive around the factory site?" 

His voice got higher by the end and the answer obviously did nothing to better Ten's mood. 

He dabbed around the bruise in an awful silence that even Jisung got uncomfortable.

"Help me get Jisung into your bed, he needs to rest so his wounds can heal. I'm gonna stay in Kuns room and check on him again tomorrow morning, you go to sleep too, but this topic isn't talked out yet Donghyuck." 

Ten stood up after directing his stern voice at Donghyuck who at last felt guilty. 

"Yes, hyung." 

They managed to get Jisung into Donghyucks bed, the latter sleeping next to Chenle that night or whatever was left of it. 

Ten was too tired to keep scolding the boy and just dropped into his brother-in-laws bed before finally having a peaceful rest.

 

Every inch of his body screamed at him as he tried to move positions and he groaned at the bright light invading his vision as he opened his eyes. 

Where was he? 

His question was answered by a high-pitched scream of "TEN!" followed by foot steps hurriedly leaving the room he was settled in.

He adjusted to the lighting in the room and tried to remember what happened to him last night despite the fact that his ass was saved by two way too loud boys last night. 

He only remembered the blur of screaming, the shove he gave Jeno to get him in the van, followed by him running down who knows how many blocks until he found the factory site. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the man who introduced himself as Ten last night, helping him to sit up and check his injuries. 

Donghyuck was standing behind him with a glass of water he handed to Jisung. 

"Okay, so if you're lucky you won't have to go to the hospital. Take a shower to get off all the dirt, ditch the shirt so I can properly seal your wounds afterwards. Donghyuck give him a towel. Chenle is already making breakfast for you Jisung, so you can take pain killers afterwards", Ten explained and ordered at the same time.

Donghyuck got a pair of boxers, sweats and socks from his wardrobe as well as a towel and helping Jisung to the bathroom.

Chenle was making scrambled eggs and bacon as apology for Ten as said person and Donghyuck came into the kitchen and sat down at the table that con-joined kitchen and living room. 

"How is he?", the Chinese cautiously asked and glanced at the only adult in the room. 

"He'll be fine Chenle, I just hope he's got a good explanation later because I'm not in the mood to scold someone again", referring to the scolding he had given the two teenagers this morning - Ten dragged a hand down his face. 

He always had a soft spot for the two boys so their pleading to not call Yuta and Kun hasn't met much resistance, still, he made sure they were never going to drive with Yutas pick-up again. 

"Breakfast is done!", Chenle chirped in hopes of lifting Ten's mood and served them all a plate of fresh bacon and scrambled eggs, leaving Jisung's portion in the pan so it wouldn't get cold. 

"I'll go call my sister, she's probably confused as to why I'm not home", Ten excused himself to Kun's room and left the table. 

Donghyuck finished his portion and started washing up while Chenle still poked around his scrambled eggs. 

"I'm hungry, please tell me there's leftovers", a strained voice sounded from the entrance to the hallway, obviously being Jisung as there was no other person in the house. 

Chenle was about to swallow and answer when he looked up and choked on his food. 

He was not prepared for the sight of a shirtless tall boy with wet blonde hair casually leaning against the wall with wounds and bruises splattered across is taunt body, seeing the muscles strain under the skin. 

Donghyuck's confused glance formed to a smug smirk when he noticed why his best friend suddenly was a blushing mess, before he looked at Jisung with his signature small and answered. 

"Chenle made enough for all of us, just sit down he'll give it to you in a second after he recovered." 

Donghyuck winked at Jisung who just raised an eyebrow and sat down in front of the boy who tried to look everywhere but the shirtless chest. 

Why was he so flustered? He's seen his roommates naked for gods sake!

He gave his own plate to Donghyuck before preparing a one for Jisung and setting it down in front of the boy. 

Jisung immediately starting digging in, flipping his still dripping bangs to the side from time to time. 

"Oh God, you're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair!!", Chenles mother instinct kicked in once again and, before he could stop himself, he grabbed the towel off the wet boys shoulder an carefully dried his hair as to not disturb him eating too much. 

Of course, the strangely domestic scene of didn't go unnoticed by Donghyuck, who turned around and looked at the by now both blushing boys in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Want me to take a picture? Lasts longer", he chuckled as Chenle let out a horrified "DONGHYUCK" and threw the towel at the strawberry blondes face.

"Chenle, get the poor boy another towel before you start your killing spree. Donghyuck, the dishes aren't washing themselves", the possibly only sane person returned to the kitchen and diffused the scene before anybody got hurt. 

Well, at least until he got out of the apartment.

As Chenle was on his way to get another towel and Donghyuck took Jisungs already empty plate to wash it Ten lead Jisung back to the living room to get better lightning on his bruises. 

"You're lucky you don't have to get stitches young man, this could have turned out way worse. I left the cream for your bruises in the bathroom, apply it three times a day and don't move too much. You should be better in a few days", Ten explained in his 'I'm an adult so you need to listen to what I say' voice he rarely used.

Chenle was once again stopped in the doorway to the living room as he stared at the blonde boy sitting on their couch. 

He still couldn't believe the turn of events yesterday but more than that who the hell managed to look good with bruises littering his body?!

"Want me to remind you which one of us is gay?", Donghyucks face popped up on his left shoulder and Chenle let out a - very manly - screech before hitting his best friend with the towel in his hand - again. 

"YOU'RE GAY, NOT I. NOW DON'T GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU DUMB FUCK!" 

The scene caught the attention of the two other people in the room and the only thing Ten did was sigh before standing up and gathering his belongings. 

"I've got to grab lunch with my sister today so I'm leaving. I'll see you kids!", with these words he closed the door behind himself, not without a loud simultaneous scream of "WE'RE NOT KIDS" following him outside.

Jisung only started crying with laughter at the antics of his two 'saviors' but shut up as two glares were directed at him. 

"How old are you anyway?", Donghyuck asked in curiosity and Jisung immediately answered. 

"I'm fifteen... Hyung?" 

His face displaying a shy smile as he himself already knew he was the youngest among them. 

Donghyuck just raised two eyebrows but he could feel Chenle stumble over nothing and his disbeliefing eyes almost had him chuckling. 

"HOW?", was the only thing Chenles mind came up with, sending the two others into an actual laughing fit.


	4. Chapter 4

After Chenles initial shock of actually being older than Jisung the three boys all sat down on the couch, with Jisung in the middle, and started watching TV. 

They held light conversation, Jisung learning that the best friends argued about almost everything but in a fond way.

He felt at home and not like some intruder. 

Soon the conversation turned to Jisung and he was not really sure how truthful he should answer them. 

"So we kind of know who you are, but don't. What happened and aren't your parents worried about you?", Donghyuck inquired and turned his attention to the younger. 

Jisung fiddled with his hands in his lap. 

"Uhm, so my parents don't really care about me. Haven't for a long time, so they won't worry about me being away. As for what happened...", Jisung glanced unsure around the room before continuing, "I was out at night and there was this group of men that were very clear about me being in the wrong neighborhood so I kind of started running after that and hid in the factory site." 

Jisung looked at Donghyuck and hoped his answer was good enough. 

The strawberry blonde just raised an eyebrow but didn't pry further even though he wanted to know what really happened. 

"Whatever", was the only thing Donghyuck said as he stood up, "I'll be out shopping for dinner."

 

As Donghyuck left through the front door Chenle noticed Jisung nervously shuffling and glancing at the hallway. 

"What is it Jisung?", he asked the boy who was startled by the sudden question. 

"Uhm, Ten said to apply the cream three times a day, but I'm not sure if I can do it myself. Just getting in and out of the shirt is difficult without help", his voice faded at the end and he looked at the floor. 

He didn't like being helpless in front others and especially now, in front of Chenle. 

Without Donghyuck making smart comments on every action or word that is said, it feels a lot more intimate as he watches the older boy clean the coffee table of snack wrappers. 

Chenle glanced at the clock beside the TV and continued cleaning up. 

"I guess it would be enough to wait for after dinner to apply it, we obviously missed lunchtime with how late it is", he paused and Jisung could see the tips of his ears getting red as he leaned over the coffee table. 

"I can help you with it... I guess", and before Jisung could thank the platinum boy for the offer, said boy already hurriedly fled to the kitchen to throw away all those snack wrappers.

 

 

Donghyuck came back home to a napping Jisung and cleaning Chenle that tried to subtly watch the youngest sleep, but failed at it miserably. 

"Lele, I know I joked about it last time but you sure stare at him with heart eyes." 

Chenle hasn't even noticed his best friend and jumped at his voice. 

"God Donghyuck, don't scare me like that." 

"Chenle, I even yelled I'm back as soon as I came through the door." 

Donghyuck gave him a pointed look before putting the groceries away. 

Chenle just rolled his eyes before helping Donghyuck. 

He sure as hell is not staring at Jisung with heart eyes, he's just worried about the younger. 

If he said that to Donghyuck though the elder will just have a way of making him embarrassed even more. 

Can't someone be worried about his friend? Are they even friends? 

They aren't strangers anymore that's for sure but already being close like friends may go a little too far, or not?

 And wait, did he just admit Donghyucks comment was embarrassing him? 

Chenle started glaring at the items in his hands as if they had the answer to all his questions.

 

 

After a very uneventful day (at least for Donghyuck, Chenle swore his heart stopped several times) all the boys were sat at the table, eating their dinner. 

At one point Chenle remembered his conversation with Jisung and choked on his food a second time in the course of two days - he said he would help him apply the cream for his bruises. 

Which meant Jisung was going to be shirtless. 

And Chenle would have to touch him. 

He's probably red like a tomato by now and still choking, Donghyuck watching him suffer and raising an eyebrow at his friends blushing face, not intending on helping him at all. 

Jisung just subtly shoves his glass of water in the Chinese's direction which he takes gratefully before calming down again. 

"You okay?", Jisung asked after Chenle took some deep breaths. 

The Chinese nodded and avoided the boys stare, going back to eating his food and concentrating hard on getting it down the right pipe. 

None of the boys asked why he had a coughing fit, though he could sense the curios glances thrown his way.

 

 

This was going to be his death. He knew it. 

Jisung had reminded him of helping him as they were finished eating and already went into the direction of the bathroom to get the cream. 

Donghyuck just raised his eyebrows at Chenle before smirking and making a comment Chenle hoped the youngest didn't hear. 

Before Donghyuck could pester him more about his impending doom he scurried of, finding Jisung sat on the bed trying to get his shirt off. 

His face was contorted in pain as he finally got it off and Chenle was frozen, standing in the doorway. 

Staring. Staring at a shirtless Jisung. Why is he staring? Chenle doesn't even know himself.

 

"Uhm, Chenle? You really okay?", Jisung had asked after a few beats of silence. 

He had noticed Chenle staring at him, but the Chinese didn't realize Jisung had been staring back at him. 

Jisung had gathered some information about Chenle from Donghyuck - just to get to know his saviors a little bit better of course - and knew that the Chinese was in fact straight, so he didn't know what Chenle could be so flustered about all the time. 

Jisung himself was gay, not surprising with all the gayness that was thrown his way when he joined his group of friends that are now his family. 

Chenle was cute he had to admit, but certainly behaved a bit weird around him. 

As soon as the question left Jisungs mouth Chenle felt his face burning up and immediately looked at his own feet. 

What the fuck was he doing?? 

"Y-Yeah, give me the cream, I'll help with your back" 

'So I'm not distracted by your chest', he adds in his head. Wait, what? 

Chenle was thoroughly confused by his own thoughts but dismissed them as he sat behind Jisung on the bed and looked at the bruises there. 

They were already fading, some still blue but others already going from green to yellow. 

He still didn't know what exactly happened to Jisung, as his earlier explanation was rather vague, but he was too afraid to ask. 

"Whoever that was sure gave you a beating", Chenle mumbled, missing Jisungs answer as he traced the bruises with his fingertips after applying some cream. 

They somehow entranced him, especially how the muscles moved beneath them when Jisung shifted a little bit or chuckled at whatever he just said. 

He was so mesmerized Jisung had to turn around to get his attention, waiting for an answer to a question Chenle didn't hear. 

The older blinked dumbly at Jisungs chest as he was caught off guard by the sudden movement. 

"W-what...?" 

Could he please stop blushing like a madman!? 

This is only Jisung! Some random boy they picked up at the abandoned factory side! 

God, Chenle didn't know what was happening to him.

Jisung only chuckled lightly at the wide eyes of the platinum blonde. 

"I asked which part of Seoul you guys are even living in, didn't get to catch a glance outside yet." 

Jisung repeated his question and started paying attention to the bruises he could reach on his own. 

"O-Oh, it's the south-eastern part, but the factory site we found you is in the East. We could go outside tomorrow, so you'll maybe know where you are." 

Chenle offered, trying really hard not to stare at the (still) shirtless boy in front of him. 

"Shit, I ran in the wrong direction", Jisung cursed under his breath, Chenle not catching him and asking Jisung to repeat himself. 

"I said I'd be more than happy to go out tomorrow", Jisung beamed a wide smile at Chenle and the Chinese was to busy smiling back to question the younger further.

 

 

Donghyuck barged in the room with a yawn and Chenle hopped from the bed away from the younger. 

Why? He doesn't know, he just doesn't want his best friend making more comments and sitting in front of a shirtless Jisung is a great opportunity for said best friend to make a lot of comments. 

They all got ready for bed - Jisung still sleeping in Chenle's bed and the owner cuddling next to his best friend, who hadn't said anything and only smirked at both of them since his dramatic entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this belated and short chapter! I've had a rough month, but I'm not going to keep letting it stop me from posting! Please be patient as I try to update as regular (huh?) as I can!

Chenle yawned as sunlight filtered through the window directly onto his face.

He blinked his eyes before deciding it was way too bright and just blindly tapped around him.

Donghyuck was cuddling him from behind, both of them fit on the single bed somehow.

Trying to escape Donghyucks grasp proved difficult with closed eyes and he groaned as he finally got himself free - not caring about the grumbling best friend stealing the covers to hide from the morning sun.

Chenle sat on the edge of the bed and stretched, letting his limbs loosen up and eyes slowly open before he shuffled to the bathroom.

Afterwards he made his way to the closet and passed his own bed occupied by Jisung - or which should be occupied by Jisung at least.

Chenle's hazy brain only caught up with the sight of the empty bed after he had passed it and Chenle whipped around so fast he heard his neck protesting.

His bed. It was empty.

He frantically looked through the apartment, but it looked like the younger was never there.

No trace left, he even took the cream with him!

Chenle sat defeated on the couch.

Why?

He didn't understand why Jisung would leave so suddenly  without at least saying goodbye.

What if something happened to him?

Jisung had said his parents didn't care about him, did he even have somewhere to go?

 

At one point a strawberry blonde mop of hair finally made its way down the hallway, stopping next to Chenle.

"Lele, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Why did he leave? Am I that annoying?"

Donghyuck was confused at the statement, until he noticed the silence.

Jisung wasn't here anymore and he almost didn't notice.

Not that he hadn't liked the boy's company, but apparently he wasn't as attached as his best friends sad little form sinking into their couch.

"Oh Lele, I'm sure he had his reasons, but you're not one of them. He probably didn't want to be a burden on us."

"But he wasn't a burden!"

"I know, I know."

Donghyuck hugged the Chinese and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Jisung should better be prepared to catch these hands if he ever showed up in his sight again.

"How about you go look for a movie we can watch and I'll prepare breakfast? Let's enjoy the rest of the week together, school will start again soon enough", Donghyuck suggested cheerfully, pulling a face at the mention of school.

Chenle gave a nod and got up to look through their old school movies - he wasn't up for any Netflix trends.

Donghyuck watched the sagged shoulders as he left for the kitchen.

A quiet Chenle sure made his heart break.

 

Donghyuck was once again found in the kitchen as he put their used plates in the sink and he was just about to join Chenle back on the couch under the blanket-fort as the door opened.

"Good morning Hyuck, care to send me the little shit? I've been looking through my book all night on how to treat the wound on his forehead so it won't leave any scars", a very loud Ten complained as he invited himself into the apartment.

Donghyuck was quick to shush him and keep him out of sight from Chenle as he pulled him into the kitchen.

"What? Am I interrupting something? Come on! Lemme see!", Ten took it the wrong way and tried to get a glimpse into the living room.

"I wish it was that, but no", Donghyuck sighed as he let Ten look around the corner, "Jisung left. We woke up to an empty apartment."

"Chenle started liking him, didn't he?", Ten connected the dots to the Chinese staring at the TV.

"As much as he denied it, he has never been this quiet before, I guess he did get attached."

Ten crouched down to rummage through the plastic bags he had brought that Donghyuck only now noticed.

There were precisely four little containers of ice-cream slowly set onto the counter, the fifth one is finding its way into the freezer.

Is ice-cream in the morning healthy? Nobody knows even if Ten maybe should hold responsibility as a med-student, but his careless personality even rubbed off on Donghyuck so he wasn't even going to ask that question.

"You guys may have given me a hard time, but I still love you."

"Thank you, hyung!"

Donghyuck immediately grabbed spoons and together they ventured out to the living room to cheer up the fluffball left there.

Chenle didn't even question when Ten got there, the Chinese just accepted the tub of ice-cream and let himself be squished by the two others.

 

The days went by and the roles were switched.

Chenle barely moved from his bed to the couch while Donghyuck made sure he was fed and taken care off.

By the end of the week Chenle got a little livelier, but his unusual quietness still threw their roomates off as they returned from their trip to Japan.

"Did something happen? What's wrong with Lele?", Kun asked after he had asked Donghyuck to help him with dinner two days after their arrival.

Donghyuck was silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

He didn't want to reveal what happened.

"I'm not sure. I've already tried talking to him. I think he's a little confused about himself?"

His answer was vague, but it seemed to satisfy Kun as he only gave a little nod.

"Let's hope he gets better, I'll tell Yuta not to question him. He seems to need a little time to himself."

Donghyuck was thankful to his hyung and continued to help around the rest of the holidays.

It was suspicous to the elders, but they didn't complain and left the youngers alone.

As Donghyuck has phrased it, it's probably just a puberty induced confusion about life and whatnot - they all went through that at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

High school was a pain in the ass.  
Chenle and Donghyuck were in their junior year - Chenle being one smart best friend who skipped a year to spend more time with Donghyuck.  
Everything was stressful, with Kun finally moving in with his wife and Ten filling up the empty bed in their apartment.  
He could afford the place him and his sister previously shared; it was lonely, so he decided to move in with his two favorite dongsaengs.  
Chenle and Donghyuck were ecstatic about it as Ten allowed them far more shenanigans than Kun ever did.  
Yuta just didn't care what they did and only provided more dumb ideas than anything else.

Ten in the apartment also meant a lot more gay excitement.  
Sure, Chenle didn't mind when Donghyuck talked about his crushes, but he got really annoying lately.  
Apparently there was a new senior and Donghyuck was absolutely smitten with him, prompting Ten to go into full-support mode and both of them never shutting up.

"Hyung, you won't believe what I saw today", Donghyuck dreamily said at the dinner table.  
Yuta ignored him as usual and Chenle groaned because he knew what was about to happen.  
Ten just nodded excited, telling Donghyuck to go on.  
"So I was outside waiting for Lele, you know, next to the basketball field where they placed that weird mascot statue. And oh my God, he was there and-"  
Chenle almost started getting tissues because he was sure Donghyuck was about to drool on the table.  
After a little dramatic pause, because that's Donghyuck, he continued with the giggle of a teenage girl.  
"He played basketball and looked so hot in his uniform! Why is basketball so hot?! Like the way he moved and held the ball was just so ugh-"  
Ten started squealing somewhere in the middle of the first sentence.  
So now Donghyuck was about to cry any second instead of drooling and Chenle was so done with his best friend.  
Yuta just looked at the events with an eyebrow raised and honestly, Chenle could relate.

After the usual dramatic dinner Yuta left to spend the evening with some date.  
He wouldn't tell anyone who it was resulting in three whining children left behind.  
"Can't believe he won't tell us anything, we're basically his family and need to protect him from danger", Donghyuck huffed.  
"You won't be protecting him from anything with those noodle arms of yours", Chenle cackled and squeaked when Donghyuck pounced at him.  
Ten just watched the two play-fighting on the floor when his phone ringed.

"Yeah?", he answered without taking his eyes off of his dongsaengs.  
"Hey Chittaphon, it's Kun. I just wanted to ask if you're at home at the moment?"  
Ten was a little surprised, as Kun hasn't called them at all lately.  
"Uh, yes I am. What's the matter?"  
"I forgot something at the apartment and it's very important to me. I'll come over now to get it, could become a little late as there's a lot of traffic but I believe you don't have any lectures tomorrows?"  
How did Kun know that?  
"Oh and maybe we can watch a movie together? We haven't done anything since I've married so I figured this would be a good idea."  
Ten had to sit down at Kuns evening plans.  
There was a reason they hadn't done anything together, that simply being Ten not wanting to ruin their relationship.  
His feelings for Kun didn't exactly vanish with the marriage, but how exactly do you deny Kun a platonic movie night without raising suspicions?  
So Ten had no other choice than to accept.  
"Sure I'd love to. I'll prepare some snack while you're on your way."  
He tried to sound as cheerful as possible and Kun hanged up with a last "See you" thrown at Ten.  
The young man just sat on the couch looking at his phone for a few seconds until a cough brought him back to reality.  
"Hyung, everything okay?", Chenle asked, peering at Ten's face.  
"Hm? Oh, yes Lele. I was just thinking about what movie to watch with Kun, he's coming over to get something and said he'd stay for a bit."  
Ten faked a smile at Chenle, who was satisfied and went back to his room without further questions.  
Donghyuck stayed, obviously noticing why Ten was insecure.  
"You can do it hyung, just call me if it gets too uncomfortable and I'll distract him."  
The younger offered and also left to his room.

After a few minutes of preparing the living room Ten heard frantic knocking on the door.  
Kun should have a key, but it seems he forgot to take it with him.  
Still, he wouldn't be that fast even without traffic blocking the streets.  
Shrugging his shoulders he walked towards the door, squinting his eyes as the knocking upgraded to a banging and he heard a voice furiously whisper outside.  
They didn't have a peephole, so he just opened the door about to ask what Kun was doing to their poor door.  
He didn't even get to gasp as Jisung shoved him backwards and closed the door, dragging another person right towards their couch.  
Ten just stood there gaping like a fish.  
It has been almost a year!  
What was he doing here?!  
He had almost forgotten about the event that happened a year ago!  
"Jisung what is going on what are you doing here?!"  
"Thank God you're already here Ten, we've got in a little situation and I need your help... again", the teenager awkwardly scratched the back of his head gesturing to the person sitting on the couch with his head thrown back over the backrest.  
Ten just now noticed the other boy who seemed to be a few years older than Jisung, but couldn't observe him further as he noticed a damp red spot on his white shirt growing bigger.  
He immediately snapped back out of his frozen state and scrambled over to where Jisung was standing, giving him a very firm pat on the back of his head.  
"I can't believe you have the guts to show up after disappearing without a word and asking me to help your friend without telling us anything!", he reprimanded the boy but got to work without further explaining, not waiting and carefully pulling up the blood-soaked shirt to look at the cause of it.  
"JISUNG WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT'S A FREAKING GUNSHOT WOUND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO?!", Ten, the supposedly calm person, lost his mind completely.  
"Hyung, I'll explain later, please just do something. Please!", Jisung folded his hands in prayer and begged the Thai.  
The older tried to compose himself and ordered Jisung to get his instruments from his room.  
He's never remotely done something like that, hell he's only a student, but he at least had to try.  
He could freak out over the situation afterwards.

While Jisung was gone following his order he tried talking to the boy he didn't know the name of, who just kept grunting and breathing heavy.  
"Hey there, I'm Ten. I'll need you to cooperate with me a bit so we can get over with it quickly. Can you hold your shirt up for me a little bit please?"  
Ten used his soft voice to hopefully make the boy feel comfortable.  
He got an answer in the form of a grunt and big hands crumpling the shirt and holding it up so Ten had access to the wound.  
Still waiting for Jisung he examined it as good as he could without touching it and got a bowl of water and some towels from the kitchen.

Jisung was just on his way to Tens room when a door to his right opened.  
The young boy looked up and stopped walking when he met Chenle's eyes - which immediately turned as big as physically possible.  
Chenle was so shocked to see the younger boy he actually stumbled backwards.  
They had heard Ten screaming and he wanted to make sure everything was alright, but Jisung was the last person he thought about in this situation.  
Before he could actually fall on his ass Donghyuck came up from behind to support his shoulder blades, but what actually prevented the fall was Jisung's hand around his waist steadying him.  
"W-What...?", Chenle managed to stutter while Donghyuck sent death glares over his friends shoulder.  
They heard a groan before Chenle could continue his question and all three heads simultaneously whipped to the end of the hall leading to the living room.  
Jisung just offered the boys an apologizing smile before scurrying off into Tens room to look for his medical kit placed somewhere - it wasn't really supposed to be used, as he was still a student, but they did not have another choice right now.

Chenle was still frozen in his door frame before Donghyuck slowly lead him back to his bed to sit down.  
What was he doing here?  
Hasn't it been already a year?  
He managed to stop thinking about that incident a few months ago but now his memories came back and he didn't know how to feel.  
He felt happy and angry at the same time but most of all, he was confused.  
Confused of his feelings and Jisungs actions.  
"I'll see what's going on and come back okay Lele? Just stay right here, I'll be right back", Donghyuck tried to talk to Chenle but only got a little nod in return.  
He was also more than surprised by their guest but it didn't affect him like it did Chenle, and his best friend really worried him at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole apartment was in chaos as Donghyuck came to the living room and was slightly freaking out over the situation the whole time Ten tried to concentrate on his actions. 

It took him a whole half an hour to make sure there was no bullet in the wound and treat it. 

Jisung, again, offered a half-assed explanation of the situation that sounded eerily familiar to his previous one but Ten didn't care at the moment and Donghyuck had already gone back to Chenle. 

Jisung also managed to finally introduce the other boy in the room whose name was Johnny.

Ten sat defeated on the floor for a few seconds before telling Jisung to get Johnny cleaned up from all the blood in the shower - same procedure he had to go through a year ago. 

After he heard water running in the room far down the hallways he looked at himself and his surroundings - he definitely needed to clean up this mess before Kun came.

 

Shit. Kun. The Thai scrambled to his feet and started panicking, picking up all the towels and cotton buds to throw them in a plastic bag he hid in one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen. 

Speak of the devil - his ringtone alerted him to a new message from Kun, telling him he'd be there in about 20 minutes. 

Ten looked around and stuffed the instruments back into his bag and the bag into his room. 

He walked by the mirror before backtracking and looking at himself. 

His shirt was decorated with streaks of dried-up blood. 

Jisung was going to get an earful for this. 

He looked at the clock and looked through his closet. Fuck it. He'd just have to wear his pajamas. 

Dressed up in short, comfortable pants and an oversized shirt - which revealed his collarbones maybe a bit too much but Ten honestly couldn't care less right now - he stepped back out the same time Johnny and Jisung did out of the bathroom and went back into panic mode.

"Oh no, no, no. Jisung. Jisung get into the youngers room right now and don't come out anymore. Donghyuck!! Donghyuck open up!", he started rambling while knocking on the door. 

 

Donghyuck stood in the doorway, clearly annoyed and not understanding Tens panic at all. 

He didn't want anything to do with this situation as Chenle didn't take it so well and just hoped the two other boys would leave their apartment again.

"Hyung, what the fuck is wrong now?", he grumbled while warily scanning the stranger up and down. 

He's handsome. And shirtless, fresh out of the shower. 

His crush was still more attractive, so he ignored the stranger again and raised an eyebrow at Ten. 

The Thai only whispered a name, "Kun", and Donghyuck suddenly understood the panic in his hyungs eyes which now was mirrored in his own.

Suddenly there was a cough behind Ten and he turned around.

"So what's going on? Who is this Kun? Your boyfriend or what?", Johnny said his first words of the evening. 

His voice was deep and soothing. 

Ten's eyes had doubled in size as he turned around and finally got a good look of Johnny without medical questions and concentration clouding his mind. 

He was taller than him, which wasn't an achievement as he himself lacked in height, had huge soft eyes and a jawline to kill for. 

The Thai's gaze wandered downwards to the shirtless chest when he registered the last question and tensed up, his gaze switching from panic to hurt as he tried to give an answer. 

No, Kun wasn't his boyfriend but oh boy, if he had dreamt about how that would be.

Johnny noticed the change in the slim man immediately and wanted to ask more questions but held them in as he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

 

Another boy appeared behind the strawberry blonde holding the door open and started yelling at them.

"No, Kun is just straight, dumb and an asshole, not noticing Ten pine after him for years and then marrying his sister for the sake of whatever. Also, I just saw him pulling up in our driveway so get your ass in here you dumb fuck", grabbing Jisung by the collar, successfully yanking him into the room - doing the same thing to Donghyuck and slamming the door shut. 

Not before telling Ten to get Johnny into his room because he won't deal with a stranger. 

Ten just stood bewildered in the hallway. 

When did Chenle notice? Donghyuck said he hadn't told anyone! And did his words have to be so harsh? 

He didn't notice he started to tear up while overthinking when a big warm hand made contact with his shoulder.

"He sounds like a huge asshole, you okay?", Johnny asked as soft as his deep voice allowed him too. 

The things he heard right now made him angry enough to not like that man named Kun already. 

Especially since Ten was the prettiest and nicest person he has met until now, even though he just met him like an hour ago. 

Still, the fact that he had helped without questioning was astonishing to Johnny. 

 

The small man's voice was strained from holding back his tears as he tried to push at the taller's chest to get him into his own room. 

Kun would be here any minute now and he did not have time to explain this situation. 

He tried to ignore the feeling of Lucas chest under his hands, only trying to push the man harder as he didn't budge at all. 

"I-Im okay, Johnny. Please, just get into the room. If Kun sees you he'll freak out and start thinking things. Just. Get. Into. The. Room!" 

Still, Johnny did not waver and took Ten's face into his hands, making the Thai look up at him while he wiped a few stray tears with his thumb. 

"You really okay? Who cares what he thinks?", he asked while looking into the, probably younger, man's eyes. 

Ten was too stunned to do anything against the actions, he's never been touched this delicate before, hell, since he started pining after Kun he has never gotten affection like this from anyone. 

He tried to get the dizziness out of his brain, not noticing that he unconsciously melted into the touch of the older. 

"I care what thinks! I've cared for years and it won't stop now. I know he's married to my sister, I know he's straight, I know he only sees me as the flamboyant gay for entertainment. That doesn't deter me from not liking him! I know it'll be hard to spend the evening with him because I don't want anything else more than to be with him like my sister is and I know I'll never can. Just get into my room and leave me alone!", Ten rambles off in a shaky voice. 

He's never shared his thoughts about Kun, but the events had made him so emotional his brain-to-mouth filter stopped working. 

At the beginning of Ten's outburst Johnny was feeling sad about the boy being treated that way, but then he caught a movement behind the younger, and the feeling quickly turned into anger.


	8. Chapter 8

There, behind Ten at the end of the hallway stood a tall man leaning against the wall.

He had orange hair and seemed very calm, crossed arms and a silver band on his ring finger caught the light of the lamp.

That had to be Kun.

Ten didn't notice him as he had his back turned to the man as well as being too busy to try to somehow convince Johnny to get into the room, because exactly that Kun would be here soon.

 

The cause of the anger bubbling up inside of Johnny was how Kun reacted to Ten's ramble.

He had clearly heard every word and every emotion coming out of Ten's mouth, but did not look shocked or guilty for never noticing the others feelings.

Instead, the man smirked like he had known all along, like he enjoyed seeing Ten standing in the hallways, shaking from emotions, just because of him.

Johnny couldn't stand it.

Kun looked at him like he won some game.

He probably thought Johnny was some kind of desperate attempt to get over the feelings just to result in Ten realizing he couldn't do it.

Johnny couldn't stand it.

Johnny couldn't stand how this man could entertain himself with the suffering of others.

Johnny couldn't stand how this man thought he was superior to him without there being any kind of competition.

He wanted to prove that man wrong, wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

The gears started turning in his head as he watched Kun, who still didn't make any attempt to let Ten be known of his presence.

 

"Johnny?"

The tiny soft voice made him look back into the tear stained face of the man before him.

The brown, soft eyes searching for his made him even more furious at the man at the end of the hallway.

Ten was precious. That was something even a blind man could see.

He didn't know him well, but Johnny would not allow that asshole to control something that precious like a puppet at the end of the day.

So Johnny did what Johnny would do.

 

Despite his injury in his abdomen he grabbed the back of Ten's thighs without warning, lifting him up against the wall next to them and slotting himself between the younger man's legs.

Ten was surprised at the quick actions, throwing his arms around Johnny's neck, afraid of falling down, not being able to keep up with his thoughts.

Johnny didn't dwell any longer on his actions as he surged forward to connect his lips with Ten's pink ones.

The Thai was so overwhelmed by Johnny he couldn't think for his own, letting his instincts take over and claw at the taller's shoulders like a starving man, closing his eyes and kissing him back.

Johnny was pleased at Ten's eagerness as he had half expected the younger to hit him and throw a tantrum for just kissing him out of nowhere.

He had had his fair share of kisses before, being called a player by his friends for going after everything that could walk.

 

Johnny usually wasn't anyone that cared for the other parties feelings, but Ten was different.

Johnny wanted to store every single information, from the way his breathy voice sounded to how the flesh of his thighs felt against his hands.

This was unknown territory for him.

He didn't think any longer about it as he left Ten's lips in favor of kissing along his jaw to the back of his ears, letting the other catch his breath.

"John - ha - Johnny, what...", Ten tried to make sense of the situation as an involuntary moan made its way through his lips.

Johnny had found his sweet spot at his neck and kept caressing it with his mouth.

 

As much as Johnny would love to pay attention to Ten's little noises he just remembered the goal he wanted to achieve and glanced at the man down the hallway.

Johnny could see Kuns eyebrows furrowing, his eyes darting down shortly to Ten's thighs as Johnny's hands wandered up and under the short pajama pants, revealing soft and milky skin.

Ten watched every little move and expression of the man, the dilating pupils when more skin was exposed, the moving of the adam's apple at a moan that was a little louder than the others as Johnny gave Ten a hickey on the junction of his collarbone.

That man down the hallway was definitely not straight, not with the way he followed every single movement and looked like he wished he was in Johnny's position.

That man down the hallway wanted to be in control of Ten.

That man down the hallway wanted to own the younger.

 

It only made Johnny more possessive, still not believing someone would use another person's feelings just for their entertainment.

He licked a stripe up Ten's neck, never breaking eye contact with Kun.

It got the desired reaction as Kuns smirk had faded completely into an annoyed expression as the disheveled man was not the cause of his but Johnny's actions.

Johnny counted it as a win and gave Ten another passionate kiss for good measure before letting him slowly slide down the wall to stand on his own two feet again.

He didn't put much distance between them as one arm leaned against the wall next to Ten's head to hold his own weight and the other grabbed his wounded lower abdomen.

Johnny hunched over, letting his head fall in the junction of Ten's neck and breathing heavily from the exertion.

The anger had fueled his strength, but with his goal of making Kun know his place achieved the pain soon was almost unbearable.

Ten quickly came down from his high, as he noticed the reason why the other had let him down, making him worry almost immediately.

Why did he even do that when he was heavily injured? Why did he even do this at all?!

Ten set Johnny's injury prior to his confusing actions though.

"Oh God, Johnny why -"

 

A slow clap interrupted him and Ten was terrified the moment he looked at where the noise came from.

There stood the man he'd been in love with for years, slowly stepping in their direction without taking his eyes off of Ten.

He had never looked at Ten like that, so cold but so many emotions at the same time. Raw lust waved off the Chinese, but at the same time there was disgust.

That wasn't the Kun Ten had known and loved all this time. That wasn't the kind and selfless man who married his sister.

Ten didn't dare move under the gaze directed at him, staying still and digging his nails into Johnny's shoulders out of fear.

Kun stopped next to him and lifted his chin to look at the blooming purple spot placed on his collarbone by Johnny.

"Nice show you got going on here."

His voice was void of any emotions as he traced his fingertips down Ten's neck, making the Thai whimper and shiver as he grazed over the hickey.

Johnny could only let out a low growl, glaring at the other since he was too weak to actually move at the moment.

Kun only chuckled, patting the shirtless boy on the shoulder.

"This one I've got to give to you, young man. I'll let it be for now but don't think you'll stay for long", Kun said in such a sweet voice it made Johnny sick.

The Chinese then completely ignored Ten's as he turned around and walked away to the front door, stepping out without another word or glance at them.


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of the wall no one had noticed the events in the hallway.

After Chenle had pulled in both Jisung and Donghyuck and closed the door, he just stood there, staring at the floor.

A few beats of silence passed before tiny tears dropped on the floor beneath him, his emotions getting the better of him.

Jisung floundered on his spot and didn't know what to do or say, keeping his mouth shut in case he accidentally said something dumb.

He looked at Donghyuck for help but all he got back was a glare.

"That's your fault, so do something about it", was all Donghyuck said to the youngest and perched himself on his own bed, playing some game on his phone and ignoring the other two.

Jisung slowly approached Chenle as if he was a frightened animal.

His hands awkwardly hovered over Chenle's shoulders, then he finally decided to say something.

"Hey, Chenle. It's okay, calm down. Why are you crying?"

He really wasn't good at this kind of thing and in hindsight he should have known that was a stupid question.

Chenle just started crying harder before yelling at Jisung as loud as his quivering voice allowed him.

"I was worried about you! You just disappeared on me and left me to worry! I was scared something could happen to you, you dumb little shit!", accentuating his last insult with light hits at Jisungs shoulder.

"But why were you worried? We don't even know each other!", Jisung was dumbfounded at Chenle's outburst and just stood there, staring at the platinum hair.

"I don't know Jisung! I just was okay?!", Chenle sounded defeated.

He himself didn't know why he was reacting this way. He just knew that he had missed Jisung and couldn't believe he was standing right there in front of him. He let his head fall forward on the youngers' chest, the latter tensing up and holding his hands up in the air as if he was held at gunpoint.

It took a few seconds for Jisungs thoughts to get in order, but as he felt Chenle slowly stepping backwards with a dejected look in his eyes, Jisung pulled himself together and Chenle against him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

Chenle's tears flowed even harder if possible and his hands held on Jisungs shirt as if he was his lifeline. Jisung wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in the smaller's hair, mumbling.

"I'm sorry Chenle. I won't disappear this time, I promise you."

 

It took a few minutes, but soon Chenles crying decreased to a sniffling and Donghyuck finally stepped into the situation, petting Chenle affectionate on the neck.

"I'll go get some snacks and then we can watch a movie together to calm down, okay?", he whispered carefully, knowing when his usual jokes weren't appropriate.

"Mhm", was the only thing accompanied by a little nod against Jisungs neck he got as an answer from his best friend, who obviously didn't plan on letting go from the youngest very soon.

 

As soon as the threat was gone Johnny's muscles visibly relaxed and he had to catch Ten by the waist as the younger's legs were shaking so much he couldn't stand anymore. His breath came in short outbursts before Johnny calmed him down with a breathing exercise.

"Everything is okay, he's not here anymore. I'm here for you", he whispered in Ten's ear and rubbed soothing circles on the other's waist. The moment Ten broke out of his fear he started crying again, a silent crying Johnny didn't notice until something wet dropped on his own cheek from above. He didn't move his head from Ten's shoulder, but he started carding his hand that was against the wall the whole time through his soft hair.

 

Suddenly, the door to the room of the teenagers opened next to them and Donghyuck stepped out onto the hallway. He hadn't noticed the couple until he closed the door and turned around in their direction.

"What the fuck is going on here? Hyung?!", his expression turned from confused to worried in a second. He tried to push himself between the two older men, Johnny ready to let go and lean against the other side of the hallway. Donghyuck didn't get far on comforting his Hyung as the latter clung onto Johnny's arm like a lifeline, resulting in him crashing into Johnny's chest as he moved to the other wall. Johnny groaned at Ten accidentally hitting his still fresh wound and the Thai immediately removed himself completely.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Johnny I didn't want to I -", he started rambling with more tears flowing down his face.

"Shh, it's okay hyung", came the reassurance, not from Johnny but from Donghyuck, who gently took his hyung's hand into his to comfort him. Ten's eyes screamed fear and Donghyuck now really wanted to know what had happened, but didn't dare to ask. Ten suddenly started fussing about bandaging Johnny's abdomen, his hands flying around everywhere before Johnny caught them in his this time, getting Ten to deflate with a sigh by only looking into his eyes. Donghyuck was glad Johnny managed that, because he sure couldn't calm down two people in a row.

"Let's bring you to bed hyung, you seem to need rest", Donghyuck slowly guided Ten to his room, cutting him off as he wanted to speak again, "and I will bandage Johnny the way you taught me."

Only as he sat Ten in his bed, leaving Johnny behind in the hallway, did he notice the purple spot and the spit slicked lips under all the tear streaks.

"What did he do to you? Are you crying because of him?", the strawberry blondes voice turned serious. Ten blushed furiously as it finally dawned on him what exactly Johnny had done to him.

"N-No, can we talk about it tomorrow?", he stuttered, extremely embarrassed of his current state. Donghyuck just raised an eyebrow at his flustered flatmate.

"Sure, just go to sleep. I'll get the couch prepared for the shirtless dude, what's his name anyway?", he asked, not wanting to pressure Ten into telling him anything.

"It's Johnny...", Ten trailed of before mumbling something so quiet Donghyuck almost didn't catch it if it wasn't the middle of the night, "... can he sleep with me?"

It sounded like a kid asking their mother's permission for their dog being allowed to bed. Donghyuck just sighed and left the room without another word.

 

Johnny's head snapped up when Donghyuck stood before him again, this time less hostile and with a bandage in his hand. He tended to the wound without a word, sighing when he was finally done.

"Ten wants you to sleep in his bed with him. If you try something funny I'll cut your balls off."

Just as Johnny thought him and the teenager were okay he was threatened, great. He just nodded with wide eyes, being more scared of the small boy before him than the gun that caused his wound.

 

Still, Donghyuck helped Johnny get into Ten's room. Ten was already curled under the covers, his eyes peeking out beneath the blanket. Johnny couldn't hold back a little smile, because how can someone be so darn cute?

Donghyuck even supported Johnny's weight as he settled into the bed next to the blanket bundle. Sleeping on his back wasn't the most comfortable to Johnny, but the pain in his abdomen didn't allow a different position. The teenager left the room, switching off the light. Johnny's eyes got accustomed to the dark, and he looked to his left as he heard the rustle of bedsheets. Ten slowly emerged from beneath the blankets, adjusting them so they covered Johnny as well as clinging to his arm again, burying his face in Johnny's biceps. The shirtless man could still feel light shivering, but could only rub his thumb over the youngers palm in hopes it would help him sleep.

 

Donghyuck came back to his own room with a bowl of chips and one single Cola.

"What took you so long for a single Cola?", Chenle complained as soon as his best friend stepped through the door. Donghyuck glared at him, which turned into a smirk as he saw the two others already lying on Chenle's bed with his laptop on Jisungs lap. Jisung tried really hard to keep a moderate distance between them, which Chenle disregarded completely, leaning his whole body into the younger's side.

"I also have chips you asshole. The only single thing in this apartment is me, as Ten and Johnny hit it off even better than you two lovebirds", teasing his best friend who noticed his position and nearly fell of the bed jumping away from Jisung.

"Get here now or I'm going to tell that senior about your crush", Chenle threatened and started the movie he picked.

"You wouldn't you shy bean", Donghyuck laughed but got into the bed next to Chenle anyway, pushing his best friend against Jisung again. The youngest had observed their little bickering with a feeling of nostalgia in the back of his mind, remembering the night he had got to know them. Chenle made sure to cuddle up to Donghyuck, not wanting more teasing comments thrown his way he himself took way too serious.

 

They were halfway into the movie when Donghyuck hit the space bar, making Jisung look at him. Donghyuck pointed to the sleeping platinum blonde on his shoulder and made a gesture to be quiet. Jisung understood and put the laptop on the bedside table as well as getting ready to get out of the Chinese's bed and into Donghyuck's. Just as he was about to stand up he felt Donghyuck pushing him back down, shaking his head and heading to his own bed.

"I dealt with enough bullshit today, I'm going to enjoy sleeping without a koala clinging on me. Goodnight Jisungie~", Donghyuck whispered in a playful tone before turning around and facing the other side of the room.

Jisung took a look at the sleeping beauty next to him, suddenly aware of how tiny the bed actually was. He lowered himself back into the bed, careful to keep a distance between him and Chenle. The day has been so exhausting for him, he was asleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might remember this, but this time I feel like I can do it! I thank everyone for their constant reassurance~


End file.
